


A Stolen Moment

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Learning From Experience [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sao Paolo 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment before the Brazilian GP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Moment

Mark wandered casually through the trailers, heading for Sebastian's. After the last two weeks he really wanted to see the young man up close and very personal. He looked around to see who was watching, hoping he didn't look as suspicious as he felt; conducting an affair under the noses of twenty two of the most gossipy old women he knew plus their mechanics, friends, families, and assorted journalists wasn't going to be easy. He knocked on the door and was relieved when it was opened almost immediately.

Sebastian smiled at him and stepped back to let him into the trailer. He'd been hoping Mark would come and visit sometime before the race. "Good Morning," he said, flushing slightly as Mark looked at him from hungry eyes.

Grabbing him, Mark pulled him close and kissed him. Short almost chaste kisses soon became longer and deeper as Sebastian started to respond. His eyes were glazed and his lips plump and glistening when Mark pulled back.

"I've been wanting to do that for days," Mark told him. "You are a tease. All those emails and text messages and you were in a different country so I couldn't do anything about it."

"And you are perfectly innocent of course?" Sebastian scoffed. "You've made me start taking cold showers instead of hot ones."

Mark laughed and kissed him again. "I can't stay," he said regretfully. "I have to get back to the team, but I'll see you Sunday evening. Don't you dare leave before I have a chance to see you." He smiled fondly at Sebastian and cupped his cheek with one hand, stroking it gently. "Ann booked me a suite in a hotel for Sunday night, but she'll be flying out as soon as the race is over. Stay with me?"

Sebastian swallowed nervously, but nodded. "I would like that."

"Good," Mark said, grinning and bouncing towards the door. "I'll see you Sunday. Take care this weekend. I want you in one piece."

"You too," Sebastian said as he left. "I too have plans." He smiled at the look in Mark's eyes but he just waved and carried on his way out of the trailer and back to his own team.


End file.
